


Dr Ziegler Gave You What?

by Demial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gender-neutral Reader, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sassy Genji, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, You Make Genji Pay for His Shit, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: Genji tells you that he has more than one set of genitals. You must see them and touch them.





	1. Dr Ziegler Gave You What?

From the first time you saw Genji, you wanted to know more about him. You saw his body, and you knew right away that you needed to appreciate it. He accepted your flirting and returned it. But your curiosity was obvious. An abundance of questions were asked. He answered every single one with casual grace.

Being that Genji's body was already unique, you felt you were prepared to suspend your disbelief about anything he told you about it. But when he told you had not just a penis, but also a clit _and_ a pussy, you narrowed your eyes at him. What? Dr Ziegler gave you what? This you had to see.

"More to love, right," You told him. He laughed and invited you to his quarters later that evening.

The evening started out with some passionate kissing. Your clothes fell off at one point. You don't remember exactly when. Your mind was busy trying to imagine what exactly Genji looked like down there. The imagining was making you hot. And impatient. You pulled away from his mouth to look him in the eyes.

"Can I see now?" He smirked at your impatience and reached down between his legs. A couple pieces of armour on his lower stomach clicked and moved aside. He placed the pieces on the bed next to him.

His penis looked like an average penis but made in the style of the rest of his body. It was metallic grey and had green lights down the sides (of course it had lights). His clit and labia were perfectly proportioned. Again grey, and clear, scentless liquid was already starting to slowly seep from the head of his cock and out of his cunt. It made you slightly jealous, actually. He had prettier genitals than you. That thought was quickly overwhelmed by an urge to press a single finger inside his pussy and curl it gently at the insides.

Earlier, you were sure these three things could not fit on a single person. But here they were, staring at you in the face. Somehow, it worked. And it worked well. As much as you wanted to shove your face right into his fun bits, you resisted, looking up at him. He still had that fucking smirk on his fucking face. You were gonna fix that.

"Nervous?" He finally asked.

"Quiet," You replied, in a slightly irritated tone. You pushed his legs farther apart, and settled more comfortably between them. He leaned back, clearly eagerly awaiting your attention.

After a moment, you decided to start at the top. You glided your fingers down around his cock, starting from where the precum leaked. You spread it down, and rub it all over the shaft. Genji's eyes closed in contentment, but still the smirk remained.

Keeping the hand on his dick in motion, you took your other one and gently rubbed the underside of your thumb across the slick entrance of his pussy. You heard a contented sigh. You gently pressed a finger in, palm up, and tested rubbing the pad of your finger where you think the sensitive spot is. The smirk finally disappears as he audibly inhales. You seem to be on the right track.

As much as you wanted to make him wait more, you couldn't help diving in to press your mouth to his clit, gently licking upward. Genji whines and squirms slightly. You clamp your hand down a little harder on his dick and add a second finger to his wet cunt. Your tongue licked circles around his clit, pressing firmly. Genji started to squirm more. He's rewarding you the most arousing sounds. Whines and moans and pants. But his movements are becoming a distraction, so you pulled your mouth back and took your hand from his pussy and gave his cheek a firm smack. You chuckle at the wet sound it makes.

He starts to make a face at you, but you dive back in and resume your attentions faster and more roughly. His head falls back onto the bed with a particularly loud moan. His back arches up, but he manages to keep his hips in place. You continue to force loud sounds from him until you start to feel sorry for his neighbours. His synthetic body seems to be able to handle it, so you press and stroke as hard as you can in an effort to finally push him over the edge. To top it off, you suck on his clit, hard. You wanted to hear that one last moan as a reward for putting up with his sass earlier.

Suddenly his hips thrust upwards, and his cunt is squeezing down around your fingers. He opens his mouth, but before you could hear anything he slaps his hands over his mouth. You hear a muted version of the moans you were getting before. The ass!

You huff and get up to go to his bathroom to clean your hands and face. When you come back, he's lying limp on the bed, smiling contentedly up at you. No smirk this time. You scoot him over and lay next to him. He pulls you close. He mumbles something about "your turn" into your ear, but he looks like he'll fall asleep at any moment. 

"Tomorrow," you tell him and gently pinch his nose. He scrunches his face for a second and then drifts off, snuggled close and clearly relaxed. The sight itself is a reward.


	2. Wait, You Wanna Do This Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partially inspired by the Soldier76/Genji fic [A Thief's Reward](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7940287).

You don't know how your clever and stealthy lover made the mistake of getting himself caught. He often delighted in sneaking up on you to grab your waist and shock you by pressing his cold visor on your neck.

Fortunately for you, your colleagues respected your abilities enough to let you rescure Genji on your own. He wasn't heavily protected. Their mistake. You took advantage of this, slaughtering everyone inside and outside the compound. If anyone lived to call in reinforcements, it could mean the death of both you.

It took a little longer than you'd have liked to find Genji, but then again, any amount of time would have been too long. You wanted him safe asap. You found him in a dimly lit, sparsely furnished room at the centre of the compound. The guards posted outside provided little resistance. Opening the door, you spied Genji sitting on a chair in the middle of the room. It alarmed you to find that his armour was off his body, scattered about on the floor. Had the captors merely been curious, or had they tortured him? Your blood would have boiled at the thought had you not killed everyone already.

Upon realizing you were here, Genji lifted his head. You strode up to him. He didn't get up to greet you. He was bound to the chair. Instead of the cliche rope, flexible metal ties bound his ankles to the chair legs and his wrists to the back of the chair. His face plate had been removed, and a gag was in his mouth.

Despite being intimate many times since that first night, Genji rarely went without his armour around you or elsewhere at the watchpoint. He used Reaper's attack on Winston as the reason. He didn't want to waste time equipping armour while his friends were fighting the enemy. Seeing him without his armour made him look so vulnerable, so unprepared. He seemed okay otherwise.

It suddenly hits you how unbelievably hot this is. You could do whatever you wanted to him, and he could only sit there and take it. If only you were back in one of your private quarters at the watchpoint...No. You mentally shove aside your kindling desire. You needed to get the both of you to safety, and soon.

You pull down the gag and lean down to give him a quick kiss as a greeting. You hear him sigh in relief and crouch down to undo the metal ties on his ankles. You get the right one free and start working on the left one-

"Wait," Genji says, a strange emotion in his voice.

"What?"

"You know who I am, right? You think I did not notice that look you just gave me?"

Your mind connects the dots, and your mouth drops open.

"Wait...you want to do this... _now?_ " You ask, circling around to his front.

"You killed everyone like I taught you, right?"

"Yeah, but honey-"

"We have a few hours." He smirked. You had come to find it cute by now.

"Don't you feel vulnerable without your armour on?" You shifted your weight from one foot to another.

"You will protect me."

You searched his face for any sign of change of mind. Finding none, you lowered into a crouched and sat back on your heels, taking in the sight of your lover. He was tied down, ready, and at your mercy. His missing armour drove the situation home. Locking eyes with him you surged forward to kiss him, hard. Resisting the urge to shove the chair to the floor and jump him, you stood up and walked to his back.

You seat the gag back in his mouth, taking care not to be too rough on his scarred skin.

Taking advantage of Genji's naked form, you run your fingers lightly up the brown-grey 'skin' his left arm. Your hand travels up his shoulder to stop at his scarred cheek. Your fingertips lightly caress a particular scar on his cheekbone. He leans into your touch, his usual smirk fading a little.

Taking your hand away, you lean forward, and pressing gentle kisses to his bare shoulder. You wrap your arms around to his chest, sliding your hands down to his stomach. The skin under his armour has more give to it than you'd thought.

You switch shoulders and start to gently bite, trailing down from the neck. Arms still around his chest, you squeeze affectionately. Genji's cheek firmly presses to yours. Biting down harder, you move your hands to his hips, pressing your fingertips into his 'flesh'. You hear him deeply breathe in.

Itching to make him even more exposed to you, you reach down to remove the plates covering his fun bits. One of the first things you insist he do the next morning after your first night was show you how to allow yourself access. For the many times after. You place the plates down next to you. Genji opens his thighs in anticipation.

"Tsk, tsk. Not yet," You chide him, smirking yourself. You hear a small whine from behind the gag. Your smirk widens into a toothy grin and you use those teeth to bite down the hardest yet. Genji gasps.

You stand, walking around to his front. Genji's eyes are heavily lidded. Knowing your face has the same expression, you start to forget you're both in the middle of an enemy facility. Knowing he wants this as much as you want to give it to him, you feel the heat increase between your legs.

You firmly grasp his knees and press them further apart, and you rub your cheek against the inside of his right thigh, purposefully ignoring his exposed parts. You know they are already almost wet enough for play, but he can wait. You stay like that, holding his legs open, gazing lazily into his eyes. Knowing you're making him wait, he narrows his eyes at you, his thighs twitching slightly. You take a quick bite of the brown-grey skin next to your cheek and stop, pausing to see his reaction.

Genji had had enough of your teasing. The leg next to your face suddenly disappears and hooks around your shoulder. He starts to press you into the area between his legs. You had anticipated his bratty behaviour, however, so you grab his thigh and push it away.

" _No_ ," You tell him, your tone as if you're scolding a misbehaving pet.

Genji shifts the gag around in his mouth in irritation.

"Fine," You say, hiding your own irritation, "But you're going to make noise for me." You pull the gag down to rest it under his chin. He doesn't know it yet, but you'll make him pay for his behaviour.

Capturing your gaze with his, he turns on the heat in his eyes and bites his lip, trying to tempt you to give him what he wants. You know what he wants, but he hasn't earned it.

Pretending his look worked on you, you take a single finger and insert it into his cunt. It slides in easily, as you knew it would. All the foreplay paid off; if only your lover was consistently patient enough for it. You start stroking the top of the inside, keep your eyes on his. His bottom lip disappears into his mouth.

Purposefully ignoring the other two parts, you sped up your motions, mercilessly stroking the sensitive spot inside. Deciding Genji wasn't loud enough to your liking, you started to pump your fingers in and out, the movements rewarding you with dirty wet sounds. You admit to yourself that having your lover right where you want him is making you so aroused that you must stimulate yourself, too. You use your other hand to undo your pants and push them down just far enough to allow yourself access. You start to rub, breathing a little heavier.

"Fuck...fuck...fuck," Genji breathes out, chest heaving. His eyes involuntarily squeeze shut. You hear metal strain against metal as he starts to shift around, tugging at his restraints. He does his best for you not to move his hips, so he arches his back instead.

You continue to stimulate only his pussy for a few minutes more, adding a second finger at one point. You rub yourself harder, as well, and a small moan escapes your mouth.

"Ah...ah...ah...y/n..."

"Yeah?" You don't slow down or stop.

"I...can't...fuck..." He looks down at you with pleading in his eyes. He's trying so hard keep his moans of pleasure quiet, "You know I can't...nnnn...ah..."

"Oh, you can't cum from this alone?" Your smirk returns.

His eyes widen when he realizes what you've been doing. He strains against his bonds a little. You pull your fingers out, holding them in the air front of you. You wait. He stares back, appearing a little worn.

"I am sorry. Touch me?"

"Hmmm," You say, considering his request, locking your gaze with his. You bring your two wet fingers up to your mouth and slip them inside. You keep them there, giving the impression that you're savouring the taste, even though the liquid that leaks from Genji is tasteless and scentless. You do this, because you know this destroys him.

His mouth drops open a little, and he involuntarily widens his thighs more.

"Please?"

This is the word you were waiting for. You wait a few seconds, turning over in your mind the thought that no one else sees Genji like this. No one else at the watchpoint knows what you can do to the clever ninja. Everyone keeps at least a little bit of a respectful distance because of his painful past and his tenuous relationship with his brother. But before _you_ , he crumbles. And he lets you do this to him.

"Sure, honey."

You brace your arms on both his legs and lean forward to slip his cock in your mouth. Sucking his cock has always been one of your favourite things to do for him. When you establish a good rhythm, you take a hand from his leg and resume taking careful of yourself, as well. Meanwhile, Genji is staring lazily at you, looking more relaxed. He starts by biting his lip, but eventually he lets himself go, panting.

Wanting to push him further, you dip your thumb deeply into his oozing cunt, and then you press it to his clit. You set a pace that isn't too slow that it's teasing. You want him to enjoy steadily heading to orgasm. Genji's eyelids slide closed, and his pants into morph into pleasant-sounding moans.

You continue to diligently push him towards orgasm, varying the speed and strength of the attentions on his dick, while keeping your thumb at a set pace. You run your tongue around his cock, feeling the texture. You pull your mouth back so that it's only covering half. You take your hand away from yourself and stroke the remaining length.

"I...I..."

Genji struggles to communicate, but you know to speed up and press hard on his clit. You hear schlicking sounds, and you feel your nether parts ache. You suck his cock like the inside of it holds the key to taking down Talon and the end of the second Onmic Crisis. Your eyes are trained on his face. He's making the most arousing sex faces, mouth open, eyes scrunched, a little drooling is leaking out of the corner of his lips.

Finally, Genji whines loudly and his whole body tenses. He whines so loudly that you're sure it'll wake the guards outside and bring them back to life.

More of the tasteless liquid shoots onto the back of your tongue, warm, and you swallow it down. There's a lot of it, but you manage, from practise. You lick the end of his cock a few times to make sure it's clean of cum, and then let it slide wetly out of your mouth. Genji looks down at you, content, with his chest still heaving. You're not finished, however. You can't hide the hungry look in your eyes.

"Will you take care of me, honey?" You ask.

"Of course," He replies.

You finally remove your pants and your underwear. You quickly move to undo the ties holding his wrists to the back of the chair. When finished, you turn back around and climb into Genji's lap, straddling him. You start by grinding down against his cock.

Genji reaches an arm around your lower back, holding you close. His mouth captures yours in a slow, passionate kiss. Impatient, you speed up the kiss, demanding more from his tongue and lips.

"Use your hand, please?" You ask, pausing momentarily.

Genji's reply is to take your lower lip between his teeth and pull gently. He reaches down with his free hand to get you off. It takes some willpower not to grind against his hand; after he was so good for you, it wouldn't be fair to misbehave. Genji lets go of your lip, and you press your forehead to his helmet, breathing heavily.

He works his hand harder on you. You're moaning mess, trying to work your lips and tongue against his, but failing. You cling to him tighter and attempt to bury your face in the metal on the side of his neck. Unlike you, Genji doesn't waste time teasing you, increasing his pace and pressure steadily. The arm around your back comes down to squeeze your ass roughly.

You manage to tell Genji that you're close.

"Cum for me," He orders you quietly.

All the buildup from attending to Genji and watching him fall apart releases into immense pleasure. There's nothing else, but you and the feeling ripping through your body. You lose control of your body, but Genji brings his arm up from your butt to grip your back, holding you steady in his lap.

You come down from the incredible high suddenly aware of the sweat in various places on your body. You huff, sagging in Genji's hold.

"We should go, huh?" You breathe out. Genji nods, but he doesn't let you go just yet. He knows you need a minute or two until the blood rushes back into the rest of your body.


End file.
